


The Karura

by GuardianOfTheLoaf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Eventual Relationships, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Why Did I Write This?, Winged Lance (Voltron), Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianOfTheLoaf/pseuds/GuardianOfTheLoaf
Summary: My take on Voltron, I don't know. I am writing this for myself, but bonus if others like it! If you do like it please let me know, I adore Kudos and comments. The fic is if the only human were Keith being half human and the others were different types of creatures I have come up with using present mythology, with a twist.





	The Karura

Allura had been ready when she had sent the lions out in search of their Paladins. She had been prepared for whatever species they brought back, readying the castle for whatever she thought they could need. She had expected a wide variety of creatures but what she had not expected was that they had chosen a half-Galran. He was the first one to the castle. Keith, was his name. He was the nicest Galran she had ever met and he was quick to make her trust him when he told her his story, how he was part of the Blade of Marmora and had been fighting against the Galran for some time. He was perfect for the red lion.

Next onto the castle was a Kapre names Pidge. Kapre’s were non-gendered tree people. They were incredibly kind and caring and very intelligent. Pridge was a master at all types of technology as well as having a sharp connection to nature. They had short brown hair and golden brown eyes, every part the Kapre. The perfect fit for the green lion.

The next was Hunk, the Logres. Logres were large humanoid creatures with outstanding physical ability. Hunk though was a sweet, caring soul that loved to cook for the other paladins and make sure they were doing well. Very different to a lot of the Logres’ Allura had met in that respect. He was perfect for the yellow Lion.

The second to last was Shiro, a Mahaes, which were a very lionlike race actually. They had natural leadership capabilities, strong, fast and kind. They had feline characteristics, sharp eyes and pointed ears. Shiro was much the same. He had been in the war most of his life, having even been captured and tortured, barely escaping. He was the oldest thus far and everyone immediately wanted to follow his lead. Perfect for the black lion.

The last took the longest and Allura was growing concerned. The rest of the team were already connecting, fighting together, forming a real team. But they couldn’t form a team without the blue lion and her Paladin. But, Allura need not have worried because the blue lion arrived several quintent’s later. The team flooded into the bay as soon as they saw her on the radar, excitement pooling around them. They were very ready to see who would be joining them and they were excited to finally form Voltron. They watched the blue lion land, her mouth slowly opening.

Pidge was practically vibrating as a figure appeared in the darkness at the top of the lion’s mouth. Slowly and cautiously the figure stepped out into the light. Allura audibly gasped, as did the others as they caught sight of the beautiful character standing on the ramp, looking them over with sharp, careful eyes. The man was a Karura, a species Allura had thought had gone extinct thousands of years ago. They had fled their home planet when their sun had gone supernova and since then they had been surviving, homeless, for some time until no more reports of them being seen had come in. Where had he come from?

The Karura, from what Allura knew, were great, winged humanoids with a love of swimming, as their home planet had almost completely been overtaken by liquid. They flew or swam to get what they needed to survive. They were very fluid creatures, moving always as if in water, their movements very feline, similar to the Mahaes. They were beautiful.  
“Hi!” Allura was jarred from her thoughts when Hunk stepped forward, bowing to the Karura. “My name is Hunk. We are Paladins of Voltron and we welcome you.”

“My name is Shiro of the Black Lion.” Shiro said, stepping forward next to Hunk. “And this is Pidge, Keith, Allura and Coran.” Shiro continued, pointing to each of them respectively.

The Karura stepped forward off of the ramp and bowed to them deeply at the waist. “Blue has explained everything to me. My name is Lance.” His wings straightened as he bent back. Allura’s eyes widened at his words. Blue had told him? Was their connection so strong already that they could communicate in such a way?

Hunk was the first to get close to the new Paladin, his arm to grasp in his native greeting. Lance tilted his head at him. Hunk smiled and explained everything and soon enough Lance was taking Hunks arm and squeezing it and Hunk did the same with Lance’s. The others were beginning to join Hunk so Allura and Coran joined them as well.

“So, you are a Karura, my boy.” Coran stated.

“And you two are Alteans.” Lance answered.

“Wow.” Coran leaned closer as if inspecting him. “I thought they were extinct.”

Lance’s eyes narrowed. “And I thought Altean’s were extinct.”

Allura frowned. “Yes, well. It is nice to meet you Lance, Blue Paladin. Welcome.”

Lance smiled. “It is nice to meet everyone. It has been very long since I have been out and met such a unique array of people. My people are closed off. We hide.” The others noted his accent. They had never heard such a thick, smooth accent before and were drawn in by it. Drawn in by him.

“Would you like to see the castle.” Allura asked.

“Of course.” Lance smiled and stepped off of the ramp. The others went with them, all talking amongst each other.

“So, can you fly?” Pidge asked, carrying a tablet and trying to research things about Lance’s species.

“Yes, all of my people can fly.” Lance answered, shuffling his wings. “I actually feel very cooped up if I don’t fly every now and then.”

“Just like birds from Earth.” Keith remarked. Keith was half-human as well as half-Galran.

“Well, probably.” Lance shrugged, his great wings going with the movement of his shoulders.

“You are a Kapre, aren’t you?” Lance turned his head toward Pidge.

“Yupp.” Pidge answered, focused on their tablet, eyes narrowed as they read whatever was on it.

The conversation continued on like that as they moved about the Castle, basic introductions. They were going to be working as a close knit team for some time and it was important they come to know each other. The second to last thing they showed Lance was the kitchen where Hunk made them all a quick dinner. They took their meal to the table and all sat down to eat.

“This is good.” Lance said to Hunk, referring to the food he was eating. Hunk practically glowed at the compliment.

“Thanks! I made it with some vegetable Coran got for me.” He answered and Coran lifted his head at his name.

“Yes, they were quite easy to procure. Hunk here likes to cook, so, I like getting him the ingredients he needs to make good meals.”

“That’s nice of you.” Lance leaned forward in his chair so that his chest was against the back of it. His chair was turned around to give him room for his large russet wings which had already left feathers all over the Castle where Allura had given him a tour of the entirety of the Castle, which had taken forever.

“Thank you, Lance.” Coran gave a bright smile.

Everyone was already enamored by Lance; by his bright smile and perky personality. Their team had been okay before but now they could tell Lance would be the one to hold them together, to keep them going. He was just such a bright soul. Keith in particular had no idea how he had survived before knowing Lance and he had met him just a few hours ago.

Lastly, Allura showed Lance to his room where he had a large (to him) bedroom all to himself. They all shared two bathrooms but he had this room to himself. He had never had a room to himself, always having to share with siblings. He had a lot of them and little space. No one but the eldest had rooms to themselves where he came from. Once he thought about it though, he didn’t know how easy it would be for him to sleep alone. Oftentimes, he and his siblings just slept in piles, wings and legs all twisted around each other. This would be difficult. And a bed? He had never had a bed before, always sleeping in piles on the ground or in trees, or even on the water. Everything was so different and he found himself missing home.

“This will be your room. If you ever need anything Lance, Hunk’s room is closest, right across from yours.” Allura said and Lance glanced at the man who waved at him with a smile.

“Thank you,” he said and bowed to the woman who he presumed to be in charge of them. Shiro was the leader but Allura handled them it seemed. The hierarchy was similar to what Lance was used to and that was comforting to him. He missed his family already and it had only been a short time.

“We will be getting up early. A team building exercise. Once you wake head to the kitchen and then we will go to the sitting room where we will learn more about each other. For now, get some sleep. I am sure you are very tired, Lance.” Allura tilted her head to their new winged teammate who nodded. Hunk smiled at him before leaving to his own room across from Lance’s.

The rest of the team left him on his own and he looked at the room that was to be his. He walked in. There was a bed and nice carpet, a desk and a picture of a weird purple veined plant. Lance stood for a moment and then shook his head. He opened his door and exited the room, heading back to where he remembered his lion was. His lion. Lance sighed at the thought. He had never thought that he would be the pilot, or paladin, of a great creature such as her.

Lance reached the bay and found Blue with her mouth already open, awaiting his arrival. He smiled and climbed in, the ramp shutting behind him. He settled on the hard floor, lying on his side, one wing smashed against the floor and the other draping over him like a giant blanket. This was the way he had slept on the way to the Castle and it was what his body was accustomed to now, it would be hard to break the habit, especially since this was the first way he had slept after sleeping in piles of family members his entire life.

With a sigh Lance closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, looking forward to connecting with his teammates tomorrow.


End file.
